1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for honing a chip saw in which chips are brazed on the peripheral edge of a disk blade.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a chip saw 1 is used when cutting various materials, such as woods, plants, or steel materials. As shown in FIGS. 3 and 4, the chip saw 1 has a disk blade 2 whose peripheral edge is shaped like saw teeth, and chips 3, such as cemented carbide chips, brazed thereto.
Conventionally, the chip 3 is brazed to the blade 2 of the chip saw 1 while performing high frequency induction heating in most cases, and, as shown in FIG. 4, a brazed part 4 of the blade 2 undergoes high frequency quenching and tempering. As a result, the brazed part 4 is partially discolored. Therefore, the periphery of the blade 2 must be subjected to honing in the range of a predetermined width. The honing method of a honing-subjected part 5 is generally a shotblast method in which grainy abrasives are jetted onto the honing-subjected part 5 under predetermined pressure.
However, in the shotblast method, the honing process is performed with jetted grainy abrasives, and the abrasives themselves are decreased, namely, the abrasionwear is enlarged. This requires frequent supply of abrasives, and lowers the efficiency of the honing process. In addition, the cost is undesirable.
Furthermore, abrasives and sawdust are generated during the honing process, and, accordingly, a mechanism is required for collecting them. Furthermore, it is actually difficult to completely collect the sawdust, and, accordingly, there is a fear that a bad influence will be exerted upon the environment of a job site or around a factory. Especially, the resolution of the environmental problem is an international matter by the ISO standards. Furthermore, there is a need to always operate an air source, such as a large sized compressor, to jet the abrasive, and, accordingly, it is difficult to economize on electricity, recycle the abrasives, and promote the effective exploitation of resources, such as electricity or the abrasive.
The present invention was made in consideration of the foregoing. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and an apparatus for honing a chip saw by which the working efficiency of the honing process can be improved, and countermeasures can be easily taken towards environmental problems or the effective exploitation of resources.
The present invention is characterized in that a honing method includes the steps of rotating the chip saw in which chips are brazed onto a peripheral edge thereof, bringing a rotational brush into contact with a rotating honing-subjected portion of the peripheral edge of the chip saw, and supplying a liquid having abrasive properties to a part in which the rotational brush is in contact with the honing-subjected portion. Since the liquid that has abrasive properties is supplied, and the honing-subjected portion is honed, the work efficiency of honing process is improved, and the environment is kept good without generating sawdust.
In the above method, the liquid is recycled and is again used. Therefore, resources are effectively used.
Furthermore, in the above method, the chip saw is rotated while being clamped. Therefore, the honing process is carried out stably.
Still furthermore, in the above method, the liquid contains dustproof oil. Therefore, dust is never generated.
Furthermore, in the above method, the liquid contains abrasive powder having abrasive properties. Therefore, the liquid can easily perform the abrasion.
The present invention is characterized in that an apparatus for honing a chip saw comprises a chip saw rotating means for rotating the chip saw in which chips are brazed onto a peripheral edge thereof at a predetermined rotating speed, a brush rotating means for bringing a rotational brush into contact with a honing-subjected portion of the chip saw rotating by the chip saw rotating means while rotating the rotational brush, and liquid supplying means for supplying a liquid having abrasive properties between the rotational brush rotating by the brush rotating means and the honing-subjected portion of the chip saw rotating by the chip saw rotating means. Since the liquid that has abrasive properties is supplied between the rotational brush and the honing-subjected portion of the chip saw by the liquid supplying means, the work efficiency of the honing process is improved, and the environment is kept good without generating sawdust.
In the above apparatus, the chip saw rotating means clamps the chip saw. Therefore, honing process is carried out stably.
Still furthermore, in the above apparatus, the chip saw rotating means includes a first clamp body that does not move in the clamping direction and a second clamp body that can move to and from the first clamp body and sandwich the chip saw together with the first clamp. Therefore, the chip saw can be easily attached by moving the second clam body with respect to the first clamp body.
Furthermore, in the above apparatus, the chip saw rotating means includes a chip saw rotating unit for rotating the first clamp body and a chip saw clamping unit for moving the second clamp body toward or backward and following the rotation of the first clamp body. Therefore, a simple structure is built by rotating the first clamp body that does not move in a clamping direction by the chip saw rotating unit.
Furthermore, in the above apparatus, the liquid contains dustproof oil. Therefore, dust is never generated.
Still furthermore, in the above apparatus, the liquid contains abrasive powder having abrasive properties. Therefore, the liquid can easily perform the abrasion.
The above apparatus further comprises a liquid circulating mechanism for recycling and supplying the liquid that has been used for the honing process to the liquid supplying means. Therefore, resources can be effectively used.